


How Will Gorski Stopped Worrying (and Learned to Love Gay Sex)

by shirasade



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Canon Relationships, Cluster love, Clusterfuck, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Funny how quickly one got used to the strangest things. Will could by now mostly cope with the inconvenient hard-ons at random times of the day because someone in the cluster was getting laid, jerking off or just thinking about either. He most certainly could cope with being able to kiss and touch Riley when there was an ocean between them. However, he had to admit that he still had trouble coping with being aroused by a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Will Gorski Stopped Worrying (and Learned to Love Gay Sex)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Как Уилл Горски перестал беспокоиться (и научился любить гейский секс)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585929) by [evenover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover)



> I’m totally in love with this show. There are so many things I adore, but the sex thing? Definitely right up there. *g* (And yes, I know this doesn’t quite mesh with the -adorable- Lito/Will interaction in Iceland.) Apologies for the crappy title.

Funny how quickly one got used to the strangest things. Like sharing one’s mind and emotions with seven strangers. Like taking one step in Chicago and ending up in Seoul with the next. Like having an orgasm without touching oneself, because in Mexico Lito was being fucked deep and sweet by his boyfriend.

Well, maybe Will was not _quite_ used to everything yet. He could by now mostly cope with the inconvenient hard-ons at random times of the day because someone in the cluster was getting laid, jerking off or just thinking about either. He most certainly could cope with being able to kiss and touch Riley when there was an ocean between them. However, he had to admit that he still had trouble coping with being aroused by a man. Men, rather, since both Lito and Wolfgang appeared to be rather randy bastards. 

Will counted himself lucky that Capheus seemed mostly uninterested in sex except in an almost scientific way, his natural curiosity extending to this aspect of their abilities but leaving him for the most part bemused and only vaguely aroused on the outskirts of whatever action was going on. During one such session, the term _asexual_ floated into their shared consciousness, most likely from Nomi, whose expertise in this area Will accepted without question. Still, the attention he regularly got from Lito, Wolfgang and at times by proxy from Hernando was more than enough for Will’s taste, leaving him sated but unsettled.

They knew, of course, and Will suspected they did it on purpose, making him writhe and gasp over the phantom sensation of another man’s body pressed against his own - especially Wolfgang, who, despite being mostly straight, wore his “sexually liberated European” badge like a fucking medal. Lito mostly teased, lips _almost_ touching, hands skimming sweat-slicked skin, although sometimes Will wasn’t sure whether he didn’t deliberately invite Will in when making love with Hernando. It didn’t help that Riley thought the whole thing was hilarious and also more than a little sexy.

This whole cluster thing was turning them all into sexual libertines, blurring boundaries Will had never before questioned. It was proving difficult to continue thinking of himself simply as a straight guy when there were parts of his mind, of his self, that knew what love and sex felt like to seven other people. So he didn’t - after all, his life was complicated enough as it was, and he focused on that, on dealing with Whispers going after Nomi, with Capheus’ gang problems, with Wolfgang’s vendetta and the growing threat to Riley. 

It wasn’t all bad, though, he thought as he went to bed hearing Riley hum softly and dreamed of a Van Damme movie Capheus was watching, smiling in his sleep over the way Sun, awake in her jail cell, criticized the fight scenes. When he woke it was with a hard-on and the raspy sound of Lito’s voice in his ear: “Are you awake?”

Will grunted, waving his arm as if to shoo away an unruly puppy, but Lito simply repeated his question until Will blearily fixed the actor with an annoyed look: “I am now. What do you want, Lito? Seriously, the time difference isn’t that big, why aren’t you sleeping?”

“I was, but Hernando is out of town and called for phone sex.” Even half-asleep Will recognized the glint in Lito’s eyes. “It… inspired me, but I figured it would be rude to start without asking your permission.”

“Isn’t that cheating?” Will asked before he could stop himself and immediately wanted to kick himself for reacting with anything but a polite “no, thanks.” This sounded more like the opposite, like he was open to the idea - which he wasn’t. Was he?

Will knew that Lito could feel Will’s inner conflict, but he didn’t let on, instead closing the distance between them until Will could feel his warm breath on his face just as he could feel the heat radiating from Lito’s body, stretched out next to Will on top of the thin duvet. His voice was full of warmth and held just a hint of laughter: “You’re part of me, so I consider this more like vastly superior masturbation.” Seriously he added: “Hernando wouldn’t mind. He might even want to join in.”

The last was once again said with a smile, and Will was hit by the thought that Lito’s smile was gorgeous, a sharp bolt of arousal shooting through him. Lito’s eyes darkened, and later Will couldn’t say who moved first, who closed the gap between them. All he knew was that they were kissing; hungry, open-mouthed kisses that left no doubt that Lito was indeed a man, his carefully maintained stubble scraping against Will’s own.

The blanket separating them was pushed aside impatiently, and Will gasped when Lito slipped his hand into his boxers, wrapping it around his cock without hesitation. As always, in addition to his own arousal he also felt Lito’s, and Will blushed realizing how much Lito enjoyed the sight and feel of Will stretched out underneath him. He knew he wasn’t bad-looking, but it was different to actually _feel_ someone appreciate the arch of his lean body, the hard peaks of his nipples, the muscles flexing in his arms as he wrapped them around Lito, pulling him flush against himself. Lito groaned, the sound vibrating through his chest, and shifted in order to insert a hard thigh between Will’s legs.

They stopped kissing long enough to look down to where Lito’s long fingers were now gripping both their cocks, the sight and sensation of them rubbing against each other leaving them breathless. Without needing words, Lito let go long enough to unerringly reach for the drawer where Will stashed the lotion, and Will leaned up to kiss the long line of his neck, letting his hand roam over the tight muscles of a well-toned back, undeniably male. He didn’t quite make it down to Lito’s ass, hesitating despite feeling Riley almost daring him to go there, but then Lito’s hand was back and Will collapsed back onto the bed with a hoarse moan.

Lito began jerking them off in earnest, the motion slick and sure and mindblowingly perfect. Nomi had woken up and was sleepily rutting against Amanita, the two of them rocking with the same rhythm Lito had taken up although she stayed in her own bed in San Francisco, and Lito blinked away quickly in order to press a kiss to the nape of her neck. It wasn’t long enough for Will’s quickly skyrocketing pleasure to abate, just enough to force what was almost a whine from his throat, which was swallowed by Wolfgang, who started plundering Will’s mouth hungrily. Lito just grinned and shrugged, quickly wiping off the lotion and repositioning himself so his cock pushed against Will’s thigh as he replaced hand with mouth. Will’s body bucked upwards, but Wolfgang’s firm hand pressed him back onto the mattress, making sure he didn’t choke Lito, who was using one of his hands to cup Will’s balls while the other slid down Wolfgang’s chest and blindly played with his nipples.

When Will had to break their kiss in order to take some deep, panting breaths, Wolfgang grinned down at him: “Started without me, naughty boys…” Will would have laughed but didn’t quite have the brainpower and settled for reaching up and pulling the German into another kiss, thrilled at the fire that always burnt just beneath Wolfgang’s casual demeanor. He could also feel Wolfgang’s erection pushing against his side, the two other men effectively trapping him between their bodies, and Will reached down to wrap his fingers around hot flesh.

It was clumsy at first, but knowing how Wolfgang liked to be touched made it easy, and the three of them found a rhythm that made Will feel as if he was going to lose his mind. He was dimly aware that they were blinking back and forth between their three homes, but since they were all in bed it didn’t really make a difference. The occasional presence of the others didn’t disrupt anything either. Kala’s long hair brushed against Will’s chest, Lito’s shoulder like a caress as she pressed a kiss to Wolfgang’s sweaty brow, then she returned to a Mumbai rooftop, where Sun kissed her gently on the lips before resting her head on Kala’s shoulder. 

It all added to the whirl of pleasure, and Will reached out to touch Lito’s head, an unnecessary warning, the actor continuing to take him in deep, even as he slid a finger inside Will. Wolfgang grinned against the corded muscles of Will’s neck, worming a hand underneath Will’s ass, propping him up and feeling the point of connection. Lito’s mouth was still hot around Will, and the sparks shooting through his body from where Lito’s finger pushed into his body, easily finding the right spot, were enough to get him to come. Will heard himself shout hoarsely, his whole body tensing, his hands gripping Lito’s hair roughly and digging deep into Wolfgang’s side. 

He felt his orgasm take the others over the edge as well, the pull impossible to resist, and in Iceland Riley pushed two fingers deep inside herself while Lito let Will’s spent cock slip from his mouth, resting his head on Will’s stomach, shaking and laughing simultaneously. Their hands met on Wolfgang’s body, groping and stroking, the German falling apart soundlessly but thoroughly, glueing all three of them together, until they collapsed in a pile of boneless contentment.

When Amanita buried her head between Nomi’s legs and made her come apart again, Will managed an exhausted chuckle as his cock valiantly twitched. Ignoring it, he closed his eyes and let his head fall against Wolfgang’s shoulder while Lito and the German kissed lazily above him, until they heard the door to the actor’s flat open. Lito smiled and left them with a goodbye kiss to Will’s lips. Wolfgang’s laugh was a low rumble in Will’s ear: “We tag-teamed you pretty good, didn’t we?”

He sounded rather satisfied with himself, but Will was too sated to do more than box his arm very lightly and borrow some of Nomi’s sass: “Yes, yes, you guys make a great team, you’ve corrupted the straight boy. Now go and leave me in peace.”

For once Wolfgang complied immediately, which might have had something to do with Kala thinking some rather nice thoughts about him, pulling him to her like a moth to a flame. Will fell back onto his pillow, slowly becoming aware of his own cum drying unpleasantly on his stomach. The next moment, however, a wet cloth was pushed into his hand, and he smiled gratefully up at Sun, who just rolled her eyes. Day broke in Nairobi, and Riley rested against Capheus watching the sky turn pink and orange. Will laid his head on her lap and fell asleep to the sound of her singing. 

Funny how one could get used to the strangest things.


End file.
